


the penny date

by wolfstvrs



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Halex, date, fave straights in mmu, penny date, theyre very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstvrs/pseuds/wolfstvrs
Summary: Alexander needs to take Hazel on the perfect penny date.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong, Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	the penny date

Alexander got into the driver’s seat, nervous about the date.

He held the pound in his slightly sweaty hand, praying that it would give him and Hazel a good date. It simply had to be amazing. Just as amazing as she was. She got into the passenger's seat, smiling to herself. Alexander hoped it was at the excitement of the mystery date.

In truth, he’d stolen the idea from pinterest. It was a simple yet pretty smart idea; you got a coin and flipped it a certain amount of times. For every head, you’d turn right and for every tail you’d turn left. Then, you’d have your date at the place you end up at on your final flip. Alexander desperately hoped for a good final flip. He’d even fished out his lucky coin from the bottom of his sock drawer for this.

He'd also packed some food in a picnic basket that was in the backseat (he hoped that the drinks wouldn't spill out all over the car and make Hazel judge him).

"Hey, you ready?" he said. He hoped his voice wasn't high with nerves. A lot of hope seemed to fuel this date.

"Yeah! Where are we going?" Hazel said, looking towards the road curiously. Her dark brown eyes glittered with excitement, and a cute smile was forming on her face.  
Adorable, Alexander thought. He was so lucky to have someone like Hazel by his side.

"It's a surprise! Flip this coin." Alexander handed Hazel his lucky coin, which she flipped, rather confusedly.

"Heads. What does that mean?" Hazel asked, watching Alexander start the car.  
"We're turning right. Choose a number between 10 and 20. And flip it again. I'll put on some music." he turned right at the top of their road and selected a Spotify playlist. Funny, it turned out to be a playlist full of songs that reminded him of Hazel. Maybe this date was going to go well.

Willow by Taylor Swift began to play. It wasn't exactly the best song to be listening to in the car, but it was personal to him and Hazel and that's what truly mattered here.

"It landed on tails this time. And I pick 14. Does this mean you're going to go left now?" Hazel said, now intrigued. Clearly, she seemed to be liking this.

"Yep! And we'll flip it 14 times. Do you like the music choice?" Alexander turned the car left, in the direction of all the shops in their area. Good, it wouldn't be boring, then. He looked at Hazel earnestly, hoping she'd like it.

"Yes, I do, this song is so good! Her entire new album is amazing. I'm glad to see my music taste is rubbing off on you!" Hazel was smiling fully now, which warmed Alexander's heart up. 

"It is," Alexander said, "Anyways, how's everything? How was work with Daisy?" 

"Tails again. It's good! She met a client called Amina a couple of days ago and she seems to have fallen in love." Hazel laughed; the sound was like bells. Beautiful. "I think they're going on a date quite soon - it would explain why Daisy seems so happy lately. Either that or the rise in murders that need solving. "

Alexander laughed at this, knowing how excited Daisy got when there was something to detect. "That's good, I'm happy for her. I'm glad that Amina's making her so content." He turned left.

"Yep! She comes into our office with a skip in her step," Hazel smiled fondly at the thought of her best friend, "Heads. How's uni going for you?" 

"Pretty good, actually. George can't seem to stop revising, though I think it's more to do with the idea of criminals and criminology, rather than essays. We have one due tomorrow, and somehow he went over the expected word count!" Alexander kept chatting to Hazel, who talked back just as happily. 

He was glad she was having a good time. She deserved it after working so hard at her private agency with Daisy. It was refreshing to have so much time with Hazel to bond and catch up on each other's lives properly, without fear of assignments not being turned in, or cases to investigate in a rush.

After about 10 minutes and about three more songs, they did their final flip of the coin. "Heads." Hazel said, leaning forward. Alexander could tell she was trying to see where they'd ended up for their date. Alexander took their last right turn and parked the car. They'd ended up at a huge sculpture park, much to their liking.

"Perfect! We can have a picnic." Alexander said, grinning from ear to ear. This date was basically perfect.

Hazel picked up the basket (which, thankfully, had not spilled) and gripped Alexander's hand with her free one and they made their way into an open space.

The picnic was amazing, Hazel's favourite foods and snacks had been put inside the basket, much to Alexander's pleasing. Her smile was truly beautiful.

They sat and ate in a comfortable silence, simply listening to people and birds around them, taking in the smell of the grass and food and just being. This is true contentment, Alexander thought, just sitting with Hazel and enjoying our time together. I love her.

They'd soon finished eating, which meant that, naturally, Alexander had to think of something else to do. Then, he realised.

It was like a light had flickered in his head.

He offered his hand to Hazel, which she took and stood up next to him.  
"What now?" she asked him, confused.  
He turned on some music - romantic music - and held her waist, guiding her through a little slow dance.

She smiled up at Alexander, who's heart leapt at such a mesmerising sight.

Even after years of dating, he couldn't help but be entranced by her.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he said, touching her cheek. And then, he kissed her. 

He couldn't help it, she was alluring, enchanting and so much more. The love of his life. Her lips were warm and slightly sticky from the food. 

"I love you, Hazel."  
"I love you too, Alexander."

The penny date was a success.


End file.
